galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Boloth
Boloth *Union Member # 3863 *Name: Boloth *Expansion : 1 system *Home System: Orthom - GIIIa Main Sequence - Post Flare - *Home planet: Orthro - Garden world Type GWC 2A *Spinward sector M-0 Galaxy - 15 o degree region -Outer 1a Outer - Union System *TL prior to Union membership : TL B GENERAL DESCRIPTION Average of 36 m long x 12 m high and up to 5 m wide. With an average weight of 28 tons, these giants are among the larger Union member species They enjoy long life spans and can reach up to 600 standard years Prior to Union contact, the Boloth managed to develop a crude pre industrial society. Their intricate mouth appendixes allow them to manipulate tools but not to very small levels. Their eyes , stereoscopic are unable to see the items they manipulate. After Union Membership Boloths have Union Cybernetic attachments allowing them to use technology and communication devices. Boloths are bi sexual with no distinct differences between females or males and outside of courting no cultural differences exist. Children (the young) are raised by the community. Boloths live long lives and procreate slowly. Now that they have more planets and more resources their numbers slowly increase. There are about 400 Million Boloth in the Union. Dietary needs LDLS consumers (Left turning DNA Helix , Left sided sugars) - Physiology: Carbon based . Procreation: Due to their tremendous size, Boloth require more sustenance and have often, especially duringg their pre industrialdevelopmentt period, suffered many devastating times of famine and hunger. This led to harsh birth control laws and influenced their social development. All outer differences between male and female have been eradicated either via disguises or self mutilation. Procreation is ordered by the authorities only if the population numbers drop and then a state lottery system picks the participants. Boloth more than any other species find sex disgusting and immoral. Talking about even related subjects is taboo. The Boloth picked for procreation receive secret instructions as how it is done only a day before the state approved sex act. SOCIAL Due to their many taboos related to gender and procreation, there is no distinct family structure and their prehistoric herd type society is only vaguely remembered in the gatherings of voices, a social political gathering that occurs once every planet orbit ( 1.4 standard years) During which adults discuss issues of communal importance. Officially the young "appear" as gifts of Bolouth (their god) out of "nothing" and no one is allowed to ask how it exactly works. That is taboo (Even though many adults have their suspicions) The young are raised by the Bevome , a priest like caste of mystics living on an island (Pregnant female Boloth are kept there until the birth of the young occurs) Until after Union membership, the Boloth had a very high rate of post pregnancy suicides. Females suddenly realizing that they are indeed female and committed the crime of giving birth, often commit suicide out of shame. The Bevome are not allowed to speak to the young, Boloth learn speaking only after they leave the island. Civic leadership comes from "Them who guide us and keep the wisdom ". A group of old Boloth who pick a new member for their circle if one dies. FIRST CONTACT After the Ebony Elfin joined the Union in 3871 (OTT ) they shared their exploration records with the Union Science Corps - Explorer division. One of the records spoke of a brief contact with huge sentients only 45 light years from the home system of the Ee. Since these reported sentients were within the Union Spinward expanse and in route of the planned HHW between Sares and the Thauran Kingdom , the USE Cousteau was dispatched to investigate and initiate first contact. In 3872 (OTT) the USE Cousteau under Captain P'Tortkt made landfall on what would become known as Orthro, the home world of the Boloth. The Boloth remembering the visit of the Ee were not shocked or completely surprised that there was life beyond their own world. A First Contact camp was established. Despite their size and an Agresso Level of 7 , contact procedures went well. In 3873 , a delegation of Boloth was taken on a Union tour and invited to experience a session of the Assembly . Utterly amazed about the diversity of beings and the fact that they weren't the biggest or strongest sentient life form. The idea of becoming Union members took hold and in 3874 "Them who guide and keep the Wisdom" asked to be admitted. The subsequent PUMA process (Potential Union Member Assessment) delivered a positive report. In 3875 the Assembly voted in favor of admitting the Boloth and they became Union Member #3863. Their Welcome Wagon included Bionic engineers to develop integration technology, such as Voice boxes, cybernetic mouth piece attachments to allow better object and tool manipulation etc. CURRENT 1175 standard years have passed since the Boloth joined the Union. Their society is slowly changing into a less taboo dictated one. Food and sustenance is no longer an issue, Boloth starting to travel and more and more of them finish Union School . After Union Membership Boloths have Union Cybernetic attachments allowing them to use technology and communication devices. Due to their size they are restricted in what Federal Services they can join. There are Boloths serving as Union Rangers and Federal Police . The Union Spatial Navy promoted the very first Boloth Captain and gave him commission over the USS Belo Horizonte 1 1 The USS Belo Horizonte is highly modified Union HALD Explorer . Most of the modifications were done to accommodatee Captain Loptar , a Boloth, and consisted primarily in the deleting two decks and making the under bridgee deck" compatible with the physiology of a Boloth, including a custom Command Chair that would raise up enough so that Loptar's head and shoulders would appear in the main Bridge. Deck 2 also contains the Captain's quarters and conference room/ office. Some other portions of the ship have also been reconfigured so that Captain Loptar is able to perform "inspection walks." The USS Belo Horizonte is also noted for having the largest difference in size among the command crew, with the smallest member being a Mini Terran . Category:Sentient Species